theefedfandomcom-20200214-history
Taryn Terrell
Taryn Nicole Anderson (née Terrell) (born December 28, 1985) is an American professional wrestler, referee, actress, and stuntwoman, currently signed to WWE appearing on their Raw brand. She is previously known for her time with WWE under the ring name Tiffany as well as her time in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) under her real name where she is a former TNA Knockouts Champion having won it in September 2014. Terrell is currently married to WWE Superstar, Jake Anderson. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Various feuds and storylines (2015–2016) In March 2015, Terrell re-signed with WWE and was sent to their Raw brand. Terrell made her in-ring return at WrestleMania 31 as she came up short in a Divas Battle Royal that was won by Bayley. On the March 30, 2015 episode of Raw, Terrell defeated Traci Patterson before later appearing in a backstage segment with Jake Anderson revealing their relationship on-screen. A week later on the April 6, 2015 episode of Raw, Terrell came up short in a Triple threat match against Trish Stratus and Brooke Adams. On the April 13, 2015 episode of Raw, Terrell defeated Brooke and Cammy in a Triple threat match. On the April 20, 2015 episode of Raw, Terrell teamed with Cammy and Trish suffering a loss to Danielle Moinet, Sasha Banks and Beth Phoenix. On the April 27, 2015 episode of Raw, Terrell defeated Nikki Bella. On the May 25, 2015 episode of Raw, Terrell returned after a month absence and proceeded to turn heel aligning herself with her husband Jake Anderson and Big Show as well as announcing her intentions to challenge Nikki Bella for the WWE Women's Championship. On the June 1, 2015 episode of Raw, Terrell defeated Angelina Love. A week later on the June 8, 2015 episode of Raw, Terrell teamed up with Beth Phoenix to defeat the team of Sasha Banks & Danielle Moinet after pinning Banks. In December 2015, Terrell got involved in her husband's feud with John Cena attacking Cena's girlfriend Kaitlyn. At New Year's Revolution (2016) Terrell was apart of the winning team of an Eight person tag team match alongside Justin Gabriel, Kaitlyn and Suicide. On the January 18, 2016 episode of Raw, Terrell defeated Velvet Sky. Women's Championship pursuit (2016–present) At Unforgiven 2016, Taryn won a battle royal to become the number one contender for the WWE Women's Championship at SummerSlam. At the end of the show Taryn thought she would be facing Brie Bella, but that changed when the match between her and Paige was voided and the title reverted back to Paige, a member of The Bullet Club with Taryn's husband. This has caused his allegiance to be called into question by Paige on multiple occasions. Personal life Terrell is attending the University of New Orleans. She is majoring in marketing. Terrell is a co-leader for a volunteer mission group called Hope Children's Home that provides love and time to children that have been neglected, abused, and discarded. Terrell is a founder for a volunteer mission foundation called Cystic Fibrosis Foundation. In 2008, Terrell became a vegan due to animal rights. However, she revealed she was no longer a vegan in 2010. Terrell previously dated Alfonso Ribeiro in 2008. Terrell got engaged to Drew Galloway, who appeared on-screen as wrestler Drew McIntyre, in July 2009 and reports of their intention to wed surfaced in a January 2010 issue of Wrestling Observer Newsletter. The couple married in Las Vegas in May 2010. On May 24, 2011, Terrell announced that she and Galloway were divorcing. Terrell first appeared in Playboy in the special College Girls edition of January 2007. She next appeared in the February/March 2010 issue of the Playboy Lingerie Special Edition. The photos were an accumulation of previous photoshoots that she had done for the magazine prior to signing with WWE, and show her naked. She appeared again in Playboy in November 2010, in the special issue Big Boobs, Hot Buns, with the photos having been taken prior to her signing with WWE. Terrell has appeared in an issue of Maxim and on Sky Sports.com. On October 12, 2013 Terrell confirmed her pregnancy through her Twitter social account and revealed that she would be expecting a girl, which was born on March 2, 2014 named Emerson. Terrell is also a step-mother to her husband's two daughters. It was revealed in April 2017, that Terrell's husband had legally adopted Emerson after having filed papers for it in December 2016. In March 2015, WWE Superstar Jake Anderson confirmed that he was in a relationship with Terrell. The couple later married two months later on May 4, 2015 in a private ceremony before later having a second private ceremony on July 7, 2015 in Maui, Hawaii. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Taryn Cutter'' (Running cutter) – 2013–present *'Signature moves' **Back elbow, sometimes as a counter to an oncoming opponent **Flying clothesline **Flying crossbody press **Monkey flip **Multiple pin variations ***Backslide ***Roll-up ***Schoolgirl **Rear naked choke **Running corkscrew neckbreaker **Spear **Snap vertical suplex *'Nicknames' **'"The Hot Mess"' *'Managing' **'Jake Anderson' *'Entrance themes' **"Hot Mess (Remix)" by Christy Hemme (2013–2015) **"Hot Mess (Club Remix)" by Christy Hemme (2015–2016) **"Decay" by Sevendust (Used while apart of The Creed) **"King of Kings" by Motorhead (Used while apart of The Corporate Structure) **'"Till The World Ends (The Femme Fatale Remix)"' by Britney Spears (2016–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA Knockouts Championship (1 time)